I will always love you
by JonahB
Summary: This is a story about the struggle between Ava and Peter. They try to have a relationship, even super heroes have dating troubles. FYI: I don't own any of this, this is my take after season: 2 episode: 24 (Goblin takes the team and turn them into goblins and spider-man saves them especially Ava)


**FYI: I don't own this and this is my take after when**

**Goblin tried to make the city goblins **

We start at midtown hight, Peter and his friends where hanging out at the front of the school as they normily do. Ave just got there, when she said hi to everybody, as she got to Peter she blushed for some reason and looked down trying to hide it. The team was talking about when they should work out(that's code word for training).

"So how long will we work for? Cause it might interfere with my plans" Sam asked

"an hour, why? What are your plans?" Luke asked, with one eyebrow up

"nothing..."said Sam suspiciously

"so you mean to tell me that you have plans that you do nothing in, not evan breath"replied Peter

"yup"this time he looked away and smiled at someone. Every one looked at who he was looking at, then they all looked at Peter.

"what a sec. You have a crush on MJ..." Peter asked, a bit disturbed"and going out with her?"

"NO, it's not like tha- wait it is like that" said Sam, Peter just walked away when he Heard that. Sam tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, so Sam just gave up

After that every time Ava looked at Peter she got a Twinkling feeling in her heart. It was lunch when she asked MJ for help when she did MJ smiled and said "your in looovve"

Ava was out raged at what she just said, Ava said "what, are you insane I'm not 'in looovve' with Pe-"

Before she could say his name, she saw him and turned bit blush. MJ followed were she was looking at and realized who Ava was looking at. "Yup, your in love with Pete"

Ava looked at her to say 'no' but she knew MJ was right, then said "ok just don't say it out loud. What can I do to make it stop"

MJ laughed and said " you can't, unless if he breaks your heart"

Ava sighed when the bell rang

Peter and Ava had Science together. When they got there and sat down. It was all most the end of the school day when Ava looked back at Peter and the twinkle went off again. This time she got so caught up in it she missed what the assignment was and who she was with. But soon realized who she was with, she was with Peter. Pete noticed that Ava was staring at him, so he checked if he had anything on his face. Nothing was there,so he asked her "Ava are you ok, you seem a bit off"

Ava snapped back into reality and said "oh what? Oh I'm fine." As she said that a little bit of blush came to her

"Okay then" he said opening his book and went on "so what do you want to do"

"Umm—their—are umm" now there was so much blush that it was more red than spider man's mask

Peter now feeling so confused, and odd so he chose one for them, they where going to do genetics. Pete and Ava always tried to do more than ech other (you could only imagine how much they could get done in an hour). Ava barely got down two words but Peter got a page when the bell rang.

"are you sure your ok?"asked Peter looking concerned

"ya I'm fine, umm—" she said

Peter asked "let's work at my house cause Ant May is out of town for the weekend, and it would be nice and quiet were we could work."

"ya, I guess we could, bu-"

Before she could finish Pete said " Great, it's a data" and kissed her then walked away. Leaving Ava speechless, confused, super happy, and well that feeling when you jump or look over a cliff. You just want to die and yet do it at the same time.

* * *

___earlier _at lunch in Peter_'s__ mind_

Peter was so terrified that he might fall over, he was scared of what Ava was thinking of him if he was cute, and funny or ugly, and he asked the guys for help and they all said all at once"your in looovve"

peter laughed and said "you joking" and continued to laugh when he looked at them they looked serious "wait you're not joking, well then what do? How do I tell her? How do I get her along to tell her? I'M FREAKING OUT HERE GUYS, HELP ME!"

"alright clam down, Sam get him a paper bag wil'ya"said Luke

"Ok" he said as he as walking away

Luke looked back at Pete"ok the best way to deal with it is to act like you don't have a crush on her"

"Did that work for you"asked him trying to clam himself down

"no, but I saw it on a TV show once" as he said that Sam came running back

"here's your paper bag"

Pete said "How is that supposed to help me"

"oh you need girl advice, here it is all you have to do is get her along and kiss her that's it" said Sam

"oh like I need girl advice from you" Pete said sarcastically

_pause moment_

chubby evil spidy came on Pete's left shoulder and said "take Sam's advice it'll work trust me"

chubby nice spidy came on his right shoulder and said "No! That will never work go with Luke's advice, now that will work"

"no it won't"

"yes it will"

"no"

"yes"

"you two aren't helping" said Peter and

_un paused_

"you know what I think I can handle it see you guys later" and walked away as the bell rang

* * *

_At Pete's house_

So it was just them the two of them, they finally the got the assignment done. When Ava summed up all her coverage and asked "Umm Pete can I ask you a question?"

"Ya, what is it?"

"When the bell rang and we talked why did you kiss me"

but before he could answer her question Fury called them and said "**there's been a****—why are you two doing there alone together?**" they both blushed and told him they were doing Science.**"ya** **right, look put that aside there's been a robbery at the jewelry store I need you two on it ASAP"**


End file.
